The Sunnydale Pharaoh
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew's uncle gave him a gift. A gift that gave him a new friend and a new destiny.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Yu-Gi-Oh series, BtVS or Angel: the Series. 

Timeline: Season 3 of Buffy and Pre-season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt the Ancient Pharaohs and Sorcerers played a game of untold power, the Shadow Games threatened the world until a nameless pharaoh stepped and sealed the dark magic in the magical millennium items and for five thousand years the magic was sealed, but the desert hides nothing. 

In Sunnydale a young boy was given a gift from his travelling Uncle; the Millennium Puzzle and for the boy the puzzle was a game for him to play with.

Andrew looked at his uncle's gift, the golden box and his uncle smiled and said, "I convinced a friend of mine to give it to me but I traded it for a few artifacts of mine, this is a puzzle and it's all for you little guy."

"Thank you Uncle," Andrew gushed, happy to get something that looked so cool, he hugged the box and ran off to try to solve it.

Andrew's mother frowned and said, "That's a little extravagant for Andrew isn't it? I mean an ancient puzzle to solve? Well, I guess it'll keep him out of our hair for a little while."

His Uncle frowned and said, "He's smart and besides, Andrew," he yelled, "The puzzle will supposedly grant you a wish," Andrew's excited squeal made him smile, Andrew was easy to please.

In his room as Andrew looked at the puzzle pieces and said, "Okay, fun."

As the evening progressed Andrew looked over the puzzle pieces, they were made of some sort of metal he guessed but it was hard and he was super good at puzzles but he was slowly getting it, he wondered vaguely what kind of wish he'd have granted, he could think of several things like a working X-wing fighter or a TIE fighter or, he thought, maybe a friend or a change in his life.

During the two months Andrew sat solving the puzzle by himself Jonathon was hanging out with the new girl, at least she was the new girl to him as she had been here for a year but Jonathon had gotten involved with her a few months ago.

As he worked on the puzzle he felt a hand guiding him to the right pieces, he would write down what pieces fit together and how.

One night, three months after his uncle had left, Andrew looked at the nearly complete puzzle and put the last piece in.

"Alright," Andrew said as he put the eye in and said, "Cool!"

The puzzle was now complete, something that hadn't been thought possible.

Andrew smiled and thought, 'Maybe I'll wish for some friends or something like that.'

Andrew suddenly jumped as the Puzzle began to glow brightly and creatures from the cards that his Uncle had got him because he liked the game, though there was only a few people who played it but the creatures had come out of the cards and looked at him angrily.

One of the creatures bit him and Andrew clutched his hand in shock when the puzzle suddenly glowed brightly and Andrew stood up, his eyes were full of a confidence and in a voice of command he yelled, "_Creatures of shadow, be gone from this place_."

The creatures disappeared and Andrew blinked, "What just happened?" He suddenly realized that his necklace protected him, "Oh yeah!" Andrew yelled excitedly, "It's magical, isn't it?"

He settled into his room, unaware of the presence that settled in his mind and decided that he'd watch his host now. The presence smiled inwardly, he liked his host's mind. 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Please note that I am using cards from later on in the show but I'm not using the special cards from GX, 5D's and Zexal.

Andrew flipped through his deck his uncle had given him, he liked it because of the light monsters and the fairy types, he loved the cute little creatures and admired how tough they seemed to be or at least some of them were and, thanks to his uncle, he had some of the rarest fairy types.

He had managed to get enough money to go to this big thing down in LA for his first real tournament against other people, paid the entry and sat down to his first opponent.

His opponent gave him a disdainful look and said, "You must be new here, you newbies always think you're tops, well," he said, "Time for me to take you down a bit."

As they shuffled their decks Andrew was feeling a little nervous when he suddenly felt a voice from within whisper, "_Courage Andrew."_

Andrew's eyes turned serious and said, "Well, well, are we going to play or are you going to simply trash talk me until I sob in frustration?"

The man smirked and said well this seems fun but let's play I'll go first and first I'll place these cards face down and play Battle Ox in attack mode.

Andrew looked at his hand, the pharaoh judged that the hand was good. Andrew drew a card and said, "First I play The Sanctuary in the Sky; with this in play I take no damage if my fairy types are damaged in battle and I place these cards face down and play Shining Angel."

"Oh jeez!" The man laughed, "Fairies? You'd like fairies, probably one yourself."

The Pharaoh smiled and said nothing to the man as he soothed Andrew's temperamental anger and watched as the man summoned Des Kangaroo.

As the man attacked with his new monster Andrew was about to counter it when his hand stopped and he took the damage, Andrew put the Shining Angel in the graveyard and countered the Battle Ox's attack with Negate Attack.

"Well, you were lucky," The man smirked, "Your fairies don't cause you to lose life points when my beasts and beast warriors kill them."

"First," Andrew said, "I activate Shining Angel's effect and special summon my Shining Friendship."

"Worthless, worthless!" The man laughed, "You are a newbie, your stupid fairy doesn't even have an effect."

"But," Andrew said with a smirk, "I can now use it to tribute summon Airknight Parshath and second, I activate my trap card, Birthright, to bring back Shining Friendship."

"Okay," the man said, "Your fairies are as dangerous as a firefly."

"Wait one moment," Andrew said with a smirk, "As I have Airknight Parshath attack your Des Kangaroo."

The man sighed and removed his card and said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "Because your monster was destroyed by my Airknight Parshath I now activate his special ability and draw another card."

As the duel proceeded Andrew suffered some losses but was doing better than he thought he would.

It was close but Andrew won, he stared in shock as the man shook his hand and said, "You got talent for Duel Monsters, I like your type; no one figures fairies for tough monsters but you make them work."

Andrew nearly squealed, his uncle's cards really came through for him and he giggled, maybe he could win this tournament, he probably wouldn't get to the skill level of Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba or anyone like them but maybe with practice he could get close to that level.

The Pharaoh was impressed, Andrew's deck was strong full of light fairies that suited Andrew's personality and it seemed the fairies adored Andrew but he'd have to put some dark fairies in the deck too.

As he entered another duel Andrew felt the voice guiding him to duelling, it was like he was watching himself play and it was so cool, his magic necklace was totally his lucky charm.

After he won the tournament Andrew looked at his prize: a generous gift of two booster boxes full of cards, he left feeling good about himself.

The Pharaoh smiled at Andrew's eagerness, he would look forward to helping his partner build his new deck and bringing balance though he supposed that the Fairies were alright, he was also surprised at Andrew's restraint at not tearing into the packages holding the other cards, though Andrew's mind was racing, thinking about the possibilities.

When they found their way back to Sunnydale Andrew was walking by himself in Sunnydale when the Pharaoh sensed something following them, he took control and said, "You might as well show yourself."

A man in a bowler hat walked out and said, "You stupid piece of shit geek, you woke some power up and you screwed up plans; my plans and others plans. You are in a whole heap of trouble you little bitch!"

The Pharaoh frowned and as the puzzle began to glow he said, "Be gone demon, you are not welcome here and the boy's destiny is his own."

"You don't understand!" The demon yelled, "You've fucked up so much!"

The Pharaoh suddenly held out a card, said a word and the card began to glow as it turned into Airknight Parshath, the creature looked at the demon who muttered, "Shit! At least you won't interfere with our champions," and disappeared.

Andrew blinked and wondered where the man went, he walked home, ready to open his new cards and wondered why Jonathon didn't play with him now? It happened when he went to university.

'Maybe,' Andrew thought, 'I can find out what happened, but first my new cards.'

As he got home he tore into the card packages, looked at them and said happily to himself, "Alright, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, alright and Shinato's Ark in the other package," He did his own little version of a happy dance inwardly as he didn't want to wake up his parents.

The Pharaoh watched through Andrew's eyes and nodded inwardly at some of the cards that he'd place in the deck when his host allowed him to take control again.

Andrew looked at the cards and frowned, he didn't want to live in Sunnydale anymore as there was like one guy who played the game and he was insane.

He thought, 'Maybe L.A. could work, I have a bit of money and I know Cordelia lives there.'

'Maybe,' he thought, 'But I can afford my own place if it wasn't too pricy and hey, ads, that'd be nice to look at.'

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

The next day Andrew was working on his deck while on the bus, he loved the new cards. He shuffled his deck and felt the odd presence in his mind agree with his choices, his deck was strong now though a bit large but they could handle that later.

The Pharaoh watched Andrew's memories and found that at the end of summer Andrew's friend Jonathon told him that they couldn't really hang out anymore and Andrew should meet new friends, the Pharaoh did not understand what really happened but he knew that Andrew's feelings were still hurt.

Andrew's mind was one of joy; he loved the fairy types of monsters, the beautifully innocent monsters that his uncle had given him, he had added the more powerful fairies into his deck on his own but Shining Friendship really was his first card.

His thoughts were disturbed by one of the other passengers on the bus telling him that they just arrived in L.A.

A little while later Andrew frowned as he looked at the apartment that he saw the ad for, he looked at the man who said, "This is the place."

He was about to say something when he heard a loud yell of, "Andrew?"

Andrew looked over and saw Cordelia who looked cross at him and she said, "God, you are not living here. He's my roommate, he just agreed to it," and she pulled Andrew into her apartment.

"Okay," she said, "Dish; why are you here?"

"I want to live in L.A.," Andrew said, "Why?"

"Because I heard you made Jonathon stop hanging out with him and you even made him cry. Jeez, you know sensitive he is?" Cordelia said angrily.

Andrew looked confused and Cordelia said, "Let me refresh your memory: you told him that you and he weren't real friends, he just hung out with you because no one else would accept him and in a moment he'd dump you if anyone showed him a crumb of attention."

"Oh, umm," Andrew said his mind reeling, 'Was that why Jonathon was giving me the stink eye?'

"And I found out from Buffy," Cordelia sighed, "Now why did you do that?"

Andrew thought back and realized that what he said was true; Jonathon would've done that to him in a minute.

"I, umm," Andrew said, "I guess I was right; he didn't even tried to talk to me after that as he was hanging out with his friends."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Alright, so you need a place to live? Well I'm going to let you live with me cause I need to keep an eye on you Andrew."

"Thanks," Andrew said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"And you're coming with me to my job Andrew," Cordelia said, "I need an assistant and you're it."

That night Andrew sat playing with his cards while Cordelia watched confused, those odd little cards seemed to take his whole attention and that odd thing he wore, she vaguely remembered him wearing it and playing those cards.

She walked over and said, "Umm, what are those?"

"Duel Monsters," Andrew said happily, "I love them."

Cordelia picked up one of the cards and said, "What's this one?"

"Umm, Dark Magician," Andrew said, "It's not my favourite, my favourite are these fairy types but the packs I won had a lot of spellcaster monsters."

She looked through them and said, "Is the game fun?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, it is really fun and a good way to pass time."

"Hmm, teach me Andrew?" she said, "I got a lot of free time so I'll make a deck of these wizard creatures."

"Okay," Andrew said happily and he helped her put the deck together and frowned, Cordelia picked up the game quickly.

As they played the Pharaoh nodded, she seemed loyal to her friends and wanted to befriend Andrew.

The next day Andrew walked with her to her workplace and a man with a thick accent said, "Princess, who's this?"

"Andrew and he's living with me," Cordelia said, "He's from Sunnydale."

The man looked over him and said, "Hey there kid, I'm Doyle."

"Wow," Andrew said, "You have a beautiful voice and I love your accent."

Doyle smiled and said, "Princess, I like him."

Andrew smiled brightly at him, Cordelia sighed and said, "Don't encourage him Andrew."

As Doyle sat next to Andrew and said, "Eh, are those Duel monsters cards? I've seen them around."

Andrew and Cordelia both looked at him and Doyle said, "I just know things. Hey kid, what's that beautiful necklace you got? Is that gold?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, my Uncle said it was from Egypt or something like that," Andrew said, "It took me a long time to figure it out."

Doyle took the puzzle and frowned, the puzzle felt old, it looked old too and it made him mighty uneasy too but he better bring him to meet Angel.

Angel frowned as he saw Cordelia playing with a blond kid, he sniffed the air and said, "Sunnydale man, huh? Hmm, I smell something odd."

"Princess brought him," Doyle said softly, "I guess she likes him or something."

As the days passed Andrew and Cordelia passed the time playing Duel Monsters and chatting, she was growing closer to him and Andrew was becoming a good friend, she liked how he bonded with Doyle and hell, even Angel was a bit more pleasant around Andrew.

One day as they were playing Andrew looked up and said, "So, umm, they have a big tournament coming up and I want to go, so I'll be gone for tomorrow."

Doyle frowned and said, "Ya need an escort or something?"

"Cordy's coming with me," Andrew said happily, "Why?"

Angel frowned and said, "We can all go, we all need some time off."

A hour later Andrew was at the tournament building, as he was looking around he suddenly stumbled in surprise as he knew some of the duelists here, he wondered, 'Why are they here?'

"Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor," Andrew gasped, "_And_ Mai Valentine? I didn't think they'd be here!"

Doyle coughed and said, "That little kid has blue hair? Oh god, you don't think that's natural do you?"

Cordelia shrugged and said, "Don't know them don't care."

Andrew nodded and said, "But they're good, really good, I heard that Rex has an awesome dinosaur deck and Weevil likes bugs a lot."

"Cause he is a bug," Doyle coughed, "Look at him: conniving and probably is like thirteen years old, I wager you kissed more girls or boys than he ever did."

Andrew giggled as he looked around, he was checking out the spectators when he suddenly gasped and said, "Umm, oh god, that's Seto Kaiba; he's the best duelist in the world."

Angel looked up and cringed, 'That boy has the devil in him and he's skilled, I can tell and arrogant, I can smell the arrogance.'

As they walked in Andrew blushed violently and said, "I'm not sure about this; I got fairies, I love them but everyone knows they aren't the best."

'_Courage,'_ the voice whispered, '_Your fairy types are powerful and loyal allies, never lose faith Andrew_.'

"Whoa!" Doyle said as a determined look filled Andrew's eyes and he whispered, "Angel, Andrew just went through puberty and fast."

Angel growled as he smelled something and it was powerful.

As Andrew walked into the room Angel frowned as he walked around and wondered, 'Why were Cordelia and Andrew so drawn to these cards?' He looked at a starter deck and said, "Hmm, Zombie Madness?" He picked it up, handed the seller some money and opened the box up and froze and growled and said, "Zombies?" Vampires are classified as zombies? This is an outrage!" And he started to complain.

Ten minutes later Doyle sighed as he saw Angel sitting down in a holding area and said, "Angel, why'd you have to scream and rant about this? What got ye so pissy?"

Angel shoved a bunch of cards into Doyle's face.

Doyle looked at the cards and said, "Umm, Vampire lady?" He suddenly laughed and said, "Zombies? Vampires are zombies in the card's definition?" He laughed louder and said, "I gotta admit, you put up a good fight before they tasered you multiple times."

"Bastards," Angel said, "I'm gonna learn this game then I'm gonna find the bastard who created this game and beat him at his own damn game, then I'll take him down and turn him."

"Get me a damn rule book and tell Andrew that we're gonna be spending a lot of time together," Angel growled.

Meanwhile Andrew was playing against Rex Raptor who had brought out his Serpent Knight Dragon, the Pharaoh looked at his cards, 'There seems to be nothing good but at least we can draw now.' As he pulled out a card his eyes widened, he hadn't realized that Andrew put the Dark Hole card in his deck.

Andrew looked at Rex and said, "First, I activate the spell card Dark Hole."

Rex gulped as the Pharaoh destroyed the monster and summoned his own monster.

As the two duelled Seto watched with an almost mocking look, 'None of these duelists have anything on me,' he didn't even realize why Pegasus had him come here to America. As he watched Rex duel one of these newbies he was slightly interested in the new boy who just defeated Rex with a fairly complicated move.

He looked over at Pegasus who was staring openly at the boy, the older man turned around and said, "Kaiba boy, why don't you use him as a test subject for your new duel arenas?"

"Hmmph! Very well, I'll send an invitation to the boy," Kaiba said his eyes narrowing on Andrew.

A few days later Andrew found himself teaching Angel how to play the game while Doyle looked amusedly at him, the game did look like it released stress but the fact Angel was using the zombie cards that angered him so much brought a lot of amusement to him.

They were still playing when a man in a suit walked in, pushed Cordelia aside and said, "Andrew Wells?"

"Umm, that's me," Andrew said, "Can I help you?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes, Mr Kaiba would like to invite you to a private meeting, if you would be so kind to come with me right now."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Why?"

"He was impressed by your victory over Rex Raptor in that last tournament and would like to test you himself."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said as he followed the man outside.

Angel looked at Cordelia who looked nervously at Andrew and said, "I'm going with him," and ran out after him.

She jumped into the car with Andrew and said, "Let's be careful Andrew, alright?"

As they drove through LA Andrew frowned, he had left his deck at home and he hoped he didn't need it. He felt his puzzle shuddering and that confused him, why was his puzzle doing that?

Cordelia frowned, she knew about Seto Kaiba, alright, not well but from Andrew's excitement when they saw the man at the tournament.

Andrew however was uneasy, Seto Kaiba was like the best duelist in the world and he was taught by his uncle.

They finally stopped in front of a fancy building and Andrew whispered, "The American corporate offices of Kaibacorp."

She nodded and they walked into the lobby and were shown up by Kaiba's assistant to a comfortable room with a monitor.

Kaiba's image appeared on the monitor and said, "Andrew Wells, I hope you didn't bring your deck as I want to test your flexibility as a duelist."

As several trunks of cards were brought in by people Kaiba's image turned almost malicious and said, "No fairies either, you're too familiar with them."

Andrew gulped whilst the Pharaoh smiled eagerly, this was a challenge, Andrew looked up and Kaiba smirked on the monitor and said, "You have three hours and you may keep whatever cards you choose, win or lose."

Cordelia froze as Andrew's face suddenly changed from the slightly fearful look into a look of eagerness, he tore into the trunks and began to put together a new deck.

The Pharaoh thought that Kaiba's trump cards were the Blue Eyes White Dragons and his almost near disdain for anything but the legendary dragons but he knew the Blue Eyes White Dragons were about power whilst the Red Eyes Black Dragons, their opposites, were about potential.

As he looked through the trunks he found the Red Eyes Black Dragons he was looking for but he couldn't depend on one type like his host depended on the Fairies, he would add others to the deck when Andrew wasn't looking.

Cordelia frowned a bit as she watched Andrew build the deck, she wondered what he was building as he was careful to hide what he was doing. She suddenly froze, would Kaiba be spying on him?

She pulled her own deck out and frowned as she looked over her spellcaster deck, she had developed a fondness for them since Andrew gave her them as a gift, she saw the dark magician girl and she swore that it winked at her.

The three hours were up, Andrew saw Kaiba's face come back on the monitor and said, "I'm ready Kaiba, bring this duel on."

A door opened up and a young boy led them to a massive arena.

Kaiba looked at a monitor and smirked at the now grim look on the boy's face and said, "That boy is about to have the worst time of his life."

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Note: I am using the standard rules for the Yu-Gi-Oh game because the rules in the anime didn't make any sense.

"Welcome to the next evolution of Duel Monsters," Kaiba laughed, "This Holographic Arena will bring the Monsters to life. You are not prepared for this."

'Of course,' Andrew thought inwardly as he walked to the opposite side of the arena.

Kaiba looked at him and said, "I can't wait to see what kind of deck you created with those worthless monsters Andrew."

As the Pharaoh looked at Kaiba Andrew said, "Of course Seto Kaiba, I look forward to our duel, it is friendly, is it not?"

"Hmmph, you've already lost Andrew," Kaiba said, "You must be ruthless and willing to take victory any way you can."

Andrew frowned and thought, 'Kaiba is a much meaner man in person,' but he felt the old voice whisper, 'You can do this Andrew, you will do this. Win or lose do not cower but fight for yourself and your friend is here for support.'

As Andrew looked at Cordelia she smiled and gave him the thumbs up and Andrew felt the courage well up.

Andrew said, "Okay Seto Kaiba; IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Kaiba grinned and said, "Then I'll go first Andrew; I play the White Stone of Legend in defence mode."

As he placed the card on the machine a bunch of sparkles formed into a massive white stone.

Andrew looked confused and thought, 'The monsters are alive? Holy hell!'

Kaiba smirked at the look on Andrew's face and said, "Your move Andrew."

Andrew shook his head clear and pulled a card and frowned, 'Red Eyes Black Chick?' He looked at its effect and frowned, the effect would be helpful but not right now.

"I play this card face down," Andrew said, "And I will play these cards face down and end my turn."

Kaiba grinned and said, "First I activate the White Stone of Legend's ability and bring a Blue eyes White Dragon to my hand."

Andrew gulped nervously while the Pharaoh nodded; Kaiba depended on the raw power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the dragons were powerful but he didn't only have dragons in the deck.

Kaiba grinned and said, "Now I summon Lord of D: this monster will protect my dragons from any Spells."

The monster simply looked at them in a cocky manner and nodded at Kaiba, whose grin turned even wider and said, "Now I'll use the Flute of Summoning D"

A hornlike interment appeared in the monster's hand, he blew on it and summoned two dragons.

Kaiba laughed as he showed the two mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon cards while the holograms looked at Andrew.

Kaiba smirked and said, "Blue Eyes, attack his face down card!"

One of them shot a wave of energy and blew up Andrew's face down card.

Andrew smiled and said, "You killed my Man Eating Bug."

Kaiba frowned as the bug suddenly leapt on his Lord of D and destroyed and said, "I end my turn."

The Pharaoh frowned and thought, 'Kaiba's prolonging this, isn't he?'

As Andrew drew his card he saw the first of the Red Eyes Black Dragons and thought he saw the card's eyes glittered a dark red and felt as if the card was telling him to use it.

Andrew put his tiny red eyes chick on the field and said, "I play this Red Eyes Black Chick."

The tiny little dragon peeked out of its shell and saw the two blue eyes look at it.

Kaiba laughed and said, "It looks like it's going to pee itself."

Cordelia yelled, "Andrew, don't let him get to you, this is only a game but this loser is trying to turn it into a duel of life or death."

As Andrew stared at the Red Eyes Dragon it roared at him again and Andrew muttered, 'I wish I had my beautiful little fairies, I know how they worked and now I'm scared shitless.'

But the voice comforted him and the Dragon seemed to nod at him and Andrew yelled, "Now I tribute summon my chick to summon the Red Eyes B Dragon."

Andrew's Dragon appeared in a flash of darkness and fire, it roared angrily at Kaiba who just grinned and said, "Hmm, interesting choice Andrew."

The Pharaoh smirked and said, "Kaiba, you should know that the Blues Eyes White Dragon represents Power but my Red Eyes represents Potential and you will now see that potential as I activate my card Polymerization and fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon to form Meteor B Dragon!"

Kaiba frowned a bit as an even blacker monster came out, it looked at his monsters and growled angrily.

As it roared at his blue eyes white dragons Andrew said, "Now Meteor B Dragon, destroy one of his Blue Eyes!"

A crackling ball of red and black energy suddenly erupted from the dragon's mouth and engulfed one of the blue eye dragons, destroying it.

Kaiba growled and said, "Don't think you've won yet, I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back the Blue Eyes you just destroyed back."

Andrew frowned and said, "I end my turn."

"Good moves," Kaiba grinned, "But not good enough, allow me to show you where you went wrong."

Kaiba activated a card Andrew hadn't even heard about and destroyed his fusion monster.

The Pharaoh whispered in Andrew's mind, 'Courage, win or lose.'

"Now Andrew," Kaiba said with a grin, "You seem almost competent but _I_ will always be better!"

"Don't listen to him Andrew!" Cordelia yelled, "He might be good but you're good too; you beat that little dinosaur kid, right?"

Andrew nodded and suddenly whispered, "I draw," he pulled out a card and said, "I play Red Eyes Wyvern and now I'll activate Dark Hole."

"Ah!" Kaiba said, "I activate my trap card: White Hole, so only your monsters get destroyed."

The Pharaoh nodded and realized that they needed a good bit of luck to win and said, "I end my turn by setting these cards facedown and I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

Kaiba smirked and said, "Hmm, I'll play Kaibaman; this card was a little gift from Pegasus and, like your pathetic chick, it allows me to play my _third_ Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Andrew gulped as three of the most powerful monsters he knew of were facing him down, their mouths open in anger and their blue eyes looking at him full of rage.

"Your turn," Kaiba said grinning and thought, 'This is fun, I don't know why Pegasus is so interested in the kid but I don't care either really.'

Andrew looked at his deck and suddenly felt the deck almost chuckle as he pulled out the pot of greed card and said, "I play Pot of Greed."

Kaiba simply grinned and said, "Of course, pull your pathetic cards out Andrew."

As Andrew pulled the cards he prayed they were good, he froze as he saw the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon cards, he looked at his deck and frowned as he played the Blackland Fire Dragon card.

Kaiba grinned and was about to say something when Andrew said, "Umm, I play Monster Reborn to summon my Red Eyes B dragon and I tribute it to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and I tribute Blackland Fire Dragon to special summon my Red Eyes Metal Darkness dragon."

Andrew looked at Kaiba, whose eyes slightly narrowed at the new dragons, and said, "This dragon gets three hundred points for every Dragon I have in my graveyard and if you count: I have Blackland Fire Dragon, Meteor B Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Red Eyes chick, Red eyes Wyvern and Red Eyes B Dragon. Do the math."

Kaiba shook his head and said, "3900 attack points!?" He stared in shock at his cards and realized that he couldn't counter this, he had gambled on the boy playing a few cards and then getting intimidated by the Blue eyes white dragons in his deck but now the tide has turned on him.

The dragons looked at the three Blue eyes dragons and Andrew directed the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to attack one of them, destroying it.

Kaiba saw the monster looking at him, its red eyes glinting nastily at him as Andrew yelled, "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: destroy the last of Kaiba's life points!"

Andrew froze and thought, 'I won? I won!?' as he felt like himself again. Andrew whooped and thought, 'I won, holy hell this was one lucky win, these dark dragons saved my butt.'

The Pharaoh looked at Kaiba, who was starting to freak out, and said, "You need to open your mind," and gestured at Kaiba, he suddenly collapsed and Andrew blinked again, walked down to Cordelia and they both walked out.

Kaiba whispered, "How did he win with inferior cards? The Blue Eyes White dragon is the most powerful dragon in Duel Monsters and he beat me with a deck he constructed only an hour ago."

"Brother?" Mokuba whispered, "Seto, are you alright?"

As Andrew and Cordelia left Andrew looked at the Red Eyes Black Dragon card, the three cards he had seemed to wink at him and Andrew shuddered, he loved his sweet gentle fairies but these dark dragons called to his heart too.

The Pharaoh nodded, the dark dragons seemed to resonate in their souls and Andrew felt it, the connection was deep as the dragons were a polar opposite to Kaiba's blue eyes white dragons.

Meanwhile, Pegasus was drinking a glass of wine when one of his men showed up and said, "Master Pegasus, Seto Kaiba was defeated by Andrew Wells."

"I knew it would happen," Pegasus said softly looking at his cards, "Send a personal invitation to Mr. Wells."

The man nodded and left and Pegasus whispered, "Soon Cecilia, soon my love."

A few days later Andrew sat looking at both decks, his fairy cards seemed to be very close to him but the dark dragons seemed to be getting closer.

His thoughts were disturbed by Cordelia saying, "Hey Andrew your mom called, you got a package from Industrial Illusions and it's in Sunnydale, you wanna come with me and Doyle to get it?"

"Yeah, sure," Andrew said, "That sounds fun I guess, can we go today?"

Angel nodded and said, "Be careful Andrew, okay? You know Sunnydale's dangerous, right?"

Andrew nodded as he trotted after Cordelia and Doyle.

As they walked off Angel frowned, he knew something was coming, he could feel it and it had something to do with Andrew.

Should Andrew keep his Fairy deck or should he merge his old deck with the new deck? Whose soul should Pegasus kidnap to get Andrew into Duelist Kingdom? What decks should the Buffy characters use? Who should Andrew's boyfriend be in the story?

The main Yu-Gi-Oh characters will show up soon.

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

As they drove to Sunnydale Andrew looked at the Red Eyes Black Dragons and shuddered again, the pure power of the cards were incredible but he didn't know if he preferred his fairies to the dragons, he looked at the fairy cards that he felt more affection for them.

'How'd I beat Seto Kaiba?' Andrew thought, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon were the trump cards in the dark dragon deck and, he reflected quietly, it was a dark reflection of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons. He remembered saying that the Red Eyes Black Dragon represented potential and if that was true then did he have potential? He was good at the card game, so yeah.

He still loved his fairies but the power that the Red Eyes granted him it made him shudder, the Red Eyes Dragons were cool and he bet Kaiba was hitting himself over the head for giving him those cards.

Cordelia still smirked as she remembered the look of that man's face when Andrew laid into him with those Red Eyes Black Dragons.

She patted Andrew on the back and said, "Umm, hey, why don't you merge the decks together into one mega deck?"

Andrew stared in shock, he felt that the two decks wouldn't go well together or would they? The two decks weren't compatible in truth but the two decks would shield each other and some of the high level dragons could definitely help with ritual summons such as Shinato: King of a Higher Plane, there were other dragons he had at home, nothing really to write home, the only one he really liked was Tri-Horned Dragon and a few other dragons he had never looked at really but maybe he could see what they are when he got home.

As they finally went into Sunnydale Andrew frowned as they stopped at his house, he ran in and grabbed his leftover cards, he picked up the package and frowned, it was from Pegasus's company.

Cordelia frowned and said, "What do you think it is Andrew?"

"Umm, I don't know," Andrew said, "I mean the only thing I know about Pegasus is that he made the best card game ever but other than that he's, umm, really mysterious. He's nice, I suppose."

"Remember?" Cordelia said with a frown, "You thought Kaiba was nice too, right? Then we found out he was a little brat."

"He wasn't that bad," Andrew said, "I got my new cards from him."

She frowned and said, "I remember Andrew but you've been trying to work out if you like your fairies or the dark dragons, but come on are we gonna check out that package at Buffy's house?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I guess so."

As they drove to a few blocks away from Andrew's house Andrew frowned, he didn't know this place that well, only that his mom tried to get him to make friends with the daughter, and it didn't go well.

Cordelia led Andrew inside and the blonde girl's mother gave them a warm smile and said, "Come in, you must be Andrew?"

"Hello," Andrew said shyly and the woman smiled warmly.

"Andrew, I'm Joyce but you can call me Ms. Summers," she said, "Oh and your friends are here."

As Andrew walked in he frowned and thought, 'There's Jonathon but oh man, I don't know any of the others.'

"Hey Cordy," Buffy said, "And you must be Andrew?"

Jonathon looked at Andrew a bit sadly and Andrew felt bad, he still wasn't sure what happened here so why did he stop being friends with Jonathon?

Andrew's cards seemed to shudder as he sat down, an older man suddenly looked at his necklace with a bit of interest and Andrew instinctively shielded it from his gaze.

He excused himself and ran off to go check his cards.

"Sorry," Cordy said, "He's a bit shy."

Jonathon nodded and Buffy frowned.

Cordy added, "He's been helpful."

Jonathon frowned and said, "Those cards, is he still playing with them?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, well Andrew loves his cards, he beat Seto Kaiba with his new cards in a messed up duel, the guy challenged him to a duel that no one could've won. I swear, when Andrew plays he becomes a different guy, he grows incredibly confidant."

Buffy frowned and said, "Weird but hey, what's going on?"

Cordelia held out the box and said, "He got this package and I think it's because they found out he beat Kaiba."

Andrew looked at the dark dragons and frowned as he held them and said, "Umm, Lord of D? That's what Kaiba used against me, I didn't even know I had this card," he looked at several other cards.

'Hmmm, several dark dragons? But,' he frowned as the thought, 'I don't want to simply have a mirror of Kaiba's light dragons.'

Meanwhile the Pharaoh observed that Andrew was right, his cards were a shadowy mirror of Kaiba's deck the Red eyes were potential and Andrew had this potential but the fairies were his favourites, he looked over at Andrew's fairy deck and mused that the fairies had served Andrew well and, with the power of Shinato: King of a Higher Plane and, hmmm, Guardian Angel Joan, it would become even fiercer but this would leave him vulnerable if he simply relied on one type.

The dragons of darkness on one hand and the fairies of light in another, both seemed to resonate with their souls and he thought, 'Yes, the two will become one or perhaps the fiends might be good.' He took apart the dark dragon deck and mused, 'Yes, the Red Eyes had potential but they will not be his allies, yet.'

Andrew walked out and felt that the new cards fit a bit better in his deck.

He walked out and Cordelia asked, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah," Andrew said and he sat down next to the dark haired boy.

"Oh," Andrew said, "The package!" he tore into the package, opened it up and frowned, "Wow, a glove, some of these weird star thingies and a tape that has a sign that says 'play me'?"

Andrew put the tape in the VCR and asked, "Umm, this is alright, right?"

Joyce nodded and the VCR came on.

Andrew let out a gasp and said, "Pegasus?"

"Ah, Andrew dear boy," Pegasus said, "I felt, since I saw you battle in that little tournament, that we'd be meeting."

Andrew frowned and said, "He knows my name?"

Cordelia felt ill, something was off here, she could feel it and she knew the others could feel it and she was about to turn the VCR off.

Andrew was about to stop her when he noticed that everyone was frozen save for him.

"Now," Pegasus said, "That's better, isn't it? Why should others interfere with our little talk?"

As Pegasus started to talk about things Andrew didn't get what he said about his puzzle, he knew it was old but was it magical?

"Perhaps a test?" Pegasus said, "A duel right here and now, if you can beat in the time limit that appears on the VCR I'll unfreeze your friends, safe and sound."

Andrew frowned and said, "That's impossible, we can't duel like this."

"Ah, ah," Pegasus said, "Nothing is impossible. Now draw your first card."

"Umm," Andrew said as he drew a card and saw that it was one of the fiend cards he added to his deck.

"Ah," Pegasus said, "A positively demonic card: the Summoned Skull, thankfully I have a card that will make even a powerful demon such as him whimper in fear."

Andrew stared in shock and Pegasus smiled, "But of course you could use your Sanctuary in the Sky or one of the two Agent cards you have."

"How," Andrew said nearly gasping for air, "Do you know that?"

"I too have a Millennium item," Pegasus said and pulled back his long silver hair, revealing his eye; it was a golden thing, like the eye symbol on his puzzle and it suddenly glowed.

Pegasus smiled and said, "If you cannot beat me I will strip two of your friend's souls from them and the only way you will win them back is to come and join my tournament."

After an embarrassing battle Andrew was nearly in tears because he lost, only because of the time limit.

Pegasus smirked and said, "I'll see you in the tournament, a ticket will be sent to you."

Then the VCR turned off.

Andrew stopped and he saw Jonathon fall down as well as Mrs. Summers and he began to cry, what happened?

Buffy blinked and she saw her mom lying unconscious, she looked at Andrew and said, "Explain."

Andrew explained to the best of his ability, Buffy frowned and said, "Andrew, this isn't your fault but this is obviously a trap, you can't go alone."

Cordelia frowned and said, "He's not going alone, I'll go with him."

Xander frowned and said, "An evil card playing sorcerer took Joyce's soul? I'm going too."

Buffy noticed that Willow and Giles were casting spells over Jonathon's and her mom's body and said, "Umm, what's this about?"

"A soulless body cannot exist on the Hellmouth Buffy," Giles said, "We'll get them to the hospital and Andrew, it is not your fault but be careful, you too Xander."

Andrew froze in shock and nodded.

As Cordelia and Xander took him outside Andrew felt his puzzle literally glowing with anger, he was angry, really angry.

"So, umm," Xander said, "We'll have to play this, umm, game Andrew? I mean the fact that we have to do this angers me immensely."

"Umm, wait a moment," Andrew said, "Here, this is the deck I used to beat Kaiba and I'll teach you."

Xander took the cards and noticed that the Red Eyes Black Dragon card seemed to look at him, he nodded and said, "Cool, sounds fun."

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, yeah, they weren't for me I guess, the Red Eyes Black Dragon I heard from somewhere represents Potential, I mean with the fusions for the dragon. Here, you can use the other dragons if you want and maybe we could get you a starter deck or something."

"Yeah," Xander said, "I don't feel right just taking these cards."

"Xander," Cordelia said, "Take the damn cards, alright? It'll make him feel a bit better as we have to go to what is obviously a trap."

"Umm," Andrew said, "We have to go to Japan to a place called Duelist Kingdom but first we have to catch a boat ride from the city of Domino, its Kaiba's home city."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Right, him."

Xander looked at the Red Eyes and frowned, "Cool, never thought I'd go to Japan."

"We're probably going to have Angel and Doyle come with us," Cordelia said frowning, "Angel's got a beef with Pegasus and Doyle's protective of Andrew."

"What about the sun?" Andrew said, "Mr. Angel's a vampire, how's that gonna work?"

Cordelia frowned and said, "We'll find a way cause he's gonna want to help, I think."

'And,' the Pharaoh whispered, 'When we meet Pegasus I'll make him regret his trickery, for it is time to duel and I play to win.'

Xander frowned and thought, 'Did Andrew just go through puberty or something for a second? He looks grownup.'

TBC

Author's note:

Xander will use the Red Eyes Black Dragon deck.

Angel will use a zombie deck.

Cordelia will use a fusion deck of warriors/spellcasters.

Andrew will use a fiend/fairy deck though I may change it around.

I'll take thoughts on if Doyle should play the game and what kind of deck he'll use.

Andrew will meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the others. They can be friends or enemies, I'll take suggestions for either and for Andrew's pairing.

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew sat by himself in shock as the group boarded the airplane, 'What did Pegasus do to Jonathon and Ms. Summers?'

At least Mr. Pegasus had chartered a private jet for them which was what the ticket was for and that was nice, though he wasn't sure if having liquor on the jet was a good thing as he saw Doyle having a few glasses of something, he had noticed that Doyle was super protective right now and he was really angry.

Xander watched Andrew carefully, 'Why is this guy so interested in Andrew?' He could think of several reasons and none of them were good.

Angel shuddered, something odd was happening and he was pissed about having to go to Japan, he looked at Xander and frowned, Xander was pissed, beyond pissed too because Joyce was close to him.

He sat back and saw Doyle pace, he sighed and said, "Doyle, calm down."

"How can I be calm? Boyo's going into a trap," Doyle grumbled, "What in the hell do we know about this Pegasus guy? Other than the fact that he seems to be overtly interested in our boyo."

Cordelia sighed and said, "Doyle, why don't you relax, you're upsetting Andrew."

Doyle sat down and said, "It's a bloody trap."

"Duh," Xander said, "It's a trap but the fact that we know it's a trap makes the trap ineffective, unless Pegasus knows we know it's a trap and he's decided to use another trap."

"My head hurts," Cordelia said, "And Xander, Andrew's already upset."

"Yeah, I guess," Xander said, "But it's kind of pissing me off, if it was me I wouldn't play this guy's game."

Andrew made a face and said, "What can I do? I feel like I have to do this Pegasus's way."

Xander frowned and said, "This is a trap but I suppose that since we know it's a trap it'll be alright."

Andrew stood up and left.

Angel frowned and said, "We should let him sleep, he'll need his rest."

Xander frowned and said, "So, umm, hey, does someone want to try to duel me? I need some practice."

Angel smirked and said, "I'll play you, Andrew taught me a bit of it and to spite that Pegasus bastard I'm using zombies."

"Umm, how is that spiting him?" Xander asked, "And what's with zombies?"

Doyle whispered into Xander's ear and Xander began to laugh, "Vampires are classified as zombies in the game!? Hahahahahaahahahaha, oh that's funny."

"I consider it an insult," Angel said, "And I'll make sure Pegasus knows that I am unhappy with his choices."

"Okay," Xander said, "I'll duel you."

They sat at the table and Xander shuffled his deck, he felt a bit silly doing this, 'But, eh, when in Rome,' he thought as he sat across from Angel.

"Alright," Angel said, "I'm going first and I'll, umm, summon this card: Vampire Lady," and put the card on the table.

Xander chuckled at the distaste in Angel's eyes and said, "Umm, my turn, huh?" He looked at his hand and saw the dark dragons and mused, 'Hmm, okay, Andrew told me that I can't summon monsters with more than four stars right away.' He looked through his hand and said, "Ah, I play Koumari Dragon."

Angel frowned as he saw the dark dragon card, he nodded and said, "Heh, you like dark dragons?"

"Andrew gave me these cards," Xander said, "And at least they aren't zombies."

"Oh you little bastard!" Angel said, "I'm gonna go zombie apocalypse on you."

Xander laughed and said, "Your move."

Angel frowned and said, "I tribute my Vampire Lady to summon Patrician of Darkness and I'll attack your dragon."

Xander winced, he did the math in his head and said, "I lose five hundred life points."

Angel smiled and said, "I'm starting to cheer up."

Meanwhile, as Andrew slept softly on his bed, he shuddered inwardly at Pegasus's actions, what were these Millennium items? He had one; the puzzle that his Uncle gave to him but so did Mr. Pegasus, what did that mean?

As he dreamed he heard Pegasus's mocking laughter chasing him as he ran from the monsters he had summoned.

Andrew ran as far he could in the darkness when he saw several sparkles of light shine and his puzzle appeared and glowed brilliantly, Andrew saw one of his fairy monsters, Shining Friendship, appear and hug him and one of his new fiend cards appeared and growled at the darkness.

'Feral Imp?' Andrew thought, 'What's going on here?'

The courageous voice whispered, "_Andrew, your monsters are on your side and they will help you. We will trust the heart of our deck_."

Several monsters appeared and glared at the darkness. Andrew heard Pegasus's voice say, "Oh my, light and darkness? What an interesting union in your soul: fiends and fairies."

Andrew glared and said, "Leave me alone, I'll beat you somehow."

"_Yes Pegasus_," the voice said, "_You are not welcome here_."

Doyle snuck in to see if Andrew was alright, he knew the boy hadn't slept much since Sunnydale and he was worried about Andrew, he looked in and saw that Andrew's necklace was glowing bright, the thick puzzle was radiating a golden light, illuminating the dark chamber as Andrew tossed and turned.

'Bloody hell!' Doyle thought, 'What's wrong with Boyo?' He saw the light on the walls were in the shape of ancient Egyptian writing, the light shone brightly and then slowly faded as Andrew stilled and held his cards close to him and suddenly had a smile on his face.

Doyle muttered to himself as he left the room and walked to the main room, he saw that Xander and Angel still duelling and muttered, "I'll have help Andrew in this sick game."

He looked at large trunk of cards and sighed, 'Eh, everyone else is doing it so I might as well do it too, best way to help boyo,' he thought.

Xander whooped and said, "Another zombie bites the dust. Hey Angel, this is almost fun as staking you'd be, it's like I'm killing little bits of you."

Angel growled and said, "It's not over yet."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Guys, it's a friendly game so save the anger for Pegasus and Xander, please, we've been through a lot."

Xander stopped and said, "Alright, besides I'm more pissed off at the card playing sorcerer, I mean how'd he take Joyce's and Jonathon's soul?"

Angel frowned and said, "I'd like to know why he picked Andrew and for what reason?"

"Cause," Doyle said, "He's a bastard and he wants boyo's magical necklace."

Cordy frowned and said, "Well, from what I heard Andrew's personality shifted a bit when he put that thing together."

Xander nodded and said, "He told Jonathon that they were both better off without each other, it hurt Jonathon's feelings and surprised me."

Cordelia frowned and said, "I know, I always saw the two of them hanging out with each other at lunch and I know Andrew from way back," she looked at Xander and said, "Sorry, we used to play with each other, he always liked to play with girls better though you could see that he liked boys too."

Angel nodded and said, "Why didn't you hang out with him in high school?"

"Oh," she said, "Because I was a bitch and my friends were bitches and I knew Andrew would've been torn to pieces by them, it was hard because he didn't see why we couldn't be friends anymore but thankfully Jonathon came in and became friends with him and some weird kid, Warren. I don't know where he went but right now it's probably good that he's not here."

Doyle mumbled as he began to put random cards together and Cordelia frowned, "Umm Doyle, how much of the liquor did you drink?"

"Not much," Doyle mumbled, "Gonna play the game and help boyo."

"Umm, well, you're a bit drunk," Cordelia said, "Maybe you should ask Andrew for help."

Doyle nodded and collapsed and started to snore loudly.

Xander frowned and said, "He drinks like that often?"

"When a soul stealing mad man is after a friend," Angel said, "He's like that. I'd drink too but vampires can't really get drunk."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Yeah, I'd drink too but it'd upset Andrew."

The next day Andrew woke up and walked over to his card pouch and began to alter it slightly, putting slightly stronger fiends in it and a few more support cards for them. He wondered where his main trunk and he frowned as he walked out of the cabin and saw the others sleeping, he looked and thought that Angel, Cordelia and Doyle were his friends and he guessed Xander was also one of his friends.

"Mr Wells," the pilot said, "We're going to be in Domino city soon, you will have a few hours before the boat leaves for Duelist Kingdom."

Andrew nodded, he touched Doyle's back and said, "Mr. Doyle?"

Doyle mumbled, "Boyo, it's too damn early."

"It's actually noon," Andrew said, "We're gonna land in Domino city soon."

Doyle's eyes shot open and he mumbled, "Oh bloody god my head, what was in that scotch I drank?"

"Ummm, I'll get some headache pills," Andrew said as he walked off.

Doyle frowned and said, "Can ya help me with developing a deck for me to use? I'll help you even if I don't understand what's going on."

"Umm," Andrew said, "Okay, sounds fun."

An hour later the plane landed, Andrew walked out followed by his friends and he felt the courageous voice that had been his friend tell him that they would succeed, no matter what.

Xander frowned and as he looked at Andrew when the light from the sun hit him and he saw Andrew look almost like an adult, he knew that Andrew was pretty much legal but his eyes looked almost like a man's eyes. He frowned, he had a good feeling and thought, 'Pegasus messed with the wrong group of people.'

Meanwhile Pegasus sat at his main room, looked out at the rising sun and said, "A new day dawns and this it promises so much new fun, Andrew boy comes with an odd group of allies but he'll soon find that he is truly alone when he duels me."

TBC

So how will Andrew and the others react to the events on the boat? How will Andrew's group and Yugi's group meet?

I am still looking for slash pairings with Andrew.

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew wandered down the streets with Doyle and Cordelia because both had decided that Andrew needed to explore a bit.

Doyle frowned a bit as he watched Andrew, he saw the necklace and frowned, he may have been drunk but he was sure that Boyo's necklace was glowing last night and his demon side could literally smell the ancient magic on it.

Andrew looked at his map and said, "Hey, there's a game shop nearby; Kame shop," and he ran over to look for it.

Doyle frowned, 'Boyo really needs a leash.'

As they followed him to a small shop Andrew smiled and walked into the shop.

Solomon Muto was pleased, his grandson was so brave and skilled to go to Duelist Kingdom and he bet that Yugi was going to do quite well. He saw the door opened and he smiled and said, "Greetings and welcome."

As the three people came in he nearly had a heart attack, 'That boy has the puzzle,' he walked over and said, "Young man, where did you get this?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "My Uncle, Richard Wells, he said he got it from a friend."

Solomon nodded and said, "He is a friend and you must be Andrew? You do look a bit like him."

Andrew nodded, Solomon smiled and said, "You put it together? That was supposed to be impossible, you must be as good as my Yugi at puzzles; that is what caused me and your Uncle to become the good friends we are."

"Wait a moment," Solomon said, "Why are you in Japan?"

They gave an edited story about why they were there.

Solomon smiled and said, "Andrew, may I look at your deck?"

Andrew nodded and Solomon frowned and said, "I heard that someone in America defeated Seto Kaiba, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Ummm, it was a fluke really," Andrew said, "He made me construct a new deck and umm, I knew about the Blue Eyes White Dragon so I countered them with the, umm, Red Eyes Black Dragons."

Solomon smiled and said, "Clever boy, the Red Eyes are a more clever card to use with the way they can be powered up but these are fairies and fiends, an interesting combination Andrew. Hmmm, you could use a few pointers but this all together a well-constructed deck."

He look at Cordelia and said, "May I see your deck young lady?"

He looked at Cordelia's deck and said, "My dear lady, this deck needs some help. Here, a gift for such a pretty lady."

She took the thick pack and said, "Umm, thank you," she opened it up and said, "Umm, hey, Dark Magician, I needed one of them."

"My grandson's favourite card," Solomon said smiling, "And you sir, please let me see yours?"

"Oh, umm," Doyle said, "I wasn't very level headed when I built this damn thing, I just wanted to help Boyo."

Solomon frowned and said, "Were you drunk when you made this?"

"Umm," Doyle said, "Well, yeah."

"Come with me," Solomon said as the two of them walked in the back, Andrew just shrugged as he looked at some of the cards in the cases.

A few moments later Doyle came out and said, "Umm, he improved my bloody cards, I think."

Solomon looked at Andrew and said, "Now you, I would like to talk to you in private."

Andrew nodded and Solomon frowned and said, "The puzzle you wear Andrew, it is a."

"Millennium item," Andrew said softly, "I know, someone told me what it was and umm, I'm kinda confused about it, things changed since I put it together."

Solomon nodded and said, "Andrew, there are seven in all, I don't know much about them just their number but all that I do know is that the Ancient Pharaohs played an ancient and terrible game."

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, alright."

"But," Solomon said, "Here, this is my gift to you as a sign of friendship between us, your uncle and myself but you must hurry as the duelist kingdom boat is heading out soon and you should get there soon, oh and say hi to my grandson Yugi."

Andrew took the box and ran out, he looked at the others said, "Umm, okay, let's go guys."

Solomon smiled and muttered, "Richard, at times I regret giving you that puzzle but I see it was for the best, your nephew is a good boy it seems."

A few moments later Andrew and the others met up with Xander and Angel at the boat, Andrew saw Angel looking warily at the boat and said, "Are you alright?"

"Ummm, bad experiences with a boat," Angel said, "And, umm, Xander, are you alright?"

"If I get seasick I'll vomit on Angel," Xander said, "But come on, let's get onboard."

"These are silk," Angel said, "If you ruin them Xander I'll tie you to a rope and go fishing for sharks."

Xander grinned and said, "Hey, that sounds fun but I'll be the fisherman and shark steak sounds delicious."

Andrew nodded as they walked aboard, as the ship left the dock Andrew noticed a few powerful duelists and recognized Weevil Underwood and there was Mai Valentine and, oh, Rex Raptor.

Rex Raptor frowned and said, "You're here? I guess they'll let anyone in now."

Xander frowned and said, "Umm, how old are you? I mean you're like a little person yet you sound like a freaking twenty five year old."

"Shut it loser," Rex said darkly, "I'm not talking to a Z class loser I'm talking to Andrew, he humiliated me with fairies so I'm gonna make sure he's taken out in the first round."

As Rex left Xander gave him a dark look.

Weevil smiled which made Doyle frown and say, "Bug boy, leave Andrew alone."

"Please," Weevil said, "I want to shake his hand, he defeated Kaiba in an interesting manner and I was just wondering, do you have your now famous Red Eyes Black Dragon deck?"

"Umm, no," Andrew said, "I gave it to Xander, I think they're better off with him."

Weevil coughed and said, "Can I see your deck Xander?"

"How about if I can see if your carpet matches the drapes," Xander said, "I've never seen that hair colour before and umm, wait, no thank you."

Weevil rushed towards Xander and Xander sidestepped him, gripped Weevil's hand and said, "How about some shark fishing? I got the worm."

Doyle nodded and said, "I'll help ya out Xander, we'll just have to hook the little worm."

"There he is!" A young man's voice said, "Weevil, I owe you for what you did to Yug's deck!"

Andrew looked over and saw two boys; one of them had a weird hairstyle with red and gold in it and the other spoke in a Brooklyn accent and looked a little wet which made Andrew scratch his head.

"Oh," Doyle said, "Did he do something to your little friend's deck?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Yes, he threw my Exodia cards into ocean, Joey tried to get them back but nearly drowned."

Doyle glared and said, "You'd have done that to Boyo's deck too? You little cheat."

Xander glared and said, "Let's take his deck apart and see if his bugs can swim."

"No!" Weevil wailed out, "Somebody help me!"

Two goons walked over and one of them said, "Let him go right now, you will be disqualified from the tournament if he is hurt."

Andrew looked at Doyle who sighed and said, "You're lucky that Boyo needs to win the tournament, otherwise you'd have been."

Xander smiled, "Shark bait but unfortunately the sharks would get sick."

As Weevil slunk off Andrew looked at the two and said, "I'm sorry about Exodia."

The boy nodded and said, "Umm, you're American aren't you?"

"Andrew Wells," Andrew said happily.

"Holy!" the blond boy yelled, "You beat Kaiba?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said softly, "It was more of a fluke but yeah, I defeated him."

The smaller boy smiled and said, "I'm Yugi Muto and that's my friend Joey Wheeler."

Andrew sat down and said, "Umm, I met your grandfather today."

As they chatted Andrew found out why Yugi and Joey entered the tournament, it was to help Joey's sister. Andrew was impressed but he didn't know what to say or tell them why he entered the tournament.

Andrew was introduced to Yugi's other friends; Tea and Tristan, who had snuck aboard to help out and Andrew introduced them to his friends.

They began to chat and Andrew felt a bit off, Yugi smiled and said, "So Andrew, what kind of deck do you use?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "A fairy/fiend deck, my friend Xander has the Red Eyes Dragon deck."

"Ooh," Joey said, "Let me see?" He looked at the cards and then gave the deck back to Xander and said, "Wow, these cards are powerful, why'd you give em up Andrew?"

Andrew explained and Yugi smiled and said, "I get it, we all have types we're comfortable, I mean fairies have some very powerful cards and fiends are powerful too."

As they sat there Andrew looked down, he had to defeat Pegasus but he just wasn't sure if he could.

Andrew was about to go to sleep when he heard a loud, "So you're Andrew Wells?"

He looked up and said, "Mai Valentine?"

She nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you, I heard how you trounced Kaiba."

"Umm," Andrew said, "Yeah, umm, wow," and blushed as he realized she was flirting with him, or was she?

"Hey!" Cordelia said, "That's enough, he's uncomfortable enough as it is right now."

"Hey," Mai said, "Honey, I was talking to Andrew and I hope we can duel on the island."

Andrew turned red as Mai walked off, Cordelia frowned and said, "I don't like her."

"Yeah," Xander said, "She reminds me of you back in High School."

"Except I was nicer," Cordelia said, "Or was I?"

"Eh," Xander said, "Fifty/fifty there. I like her because I think she's just kinda like you, if she can make friends then you bet she'd be loyal to them."

"So," Tea said, "You like fairy monsters Andrew? I like them too but your monsters are way more powerful than mine."

Andrew looked up and said, "Wait a moment, that thing Mr Muto gave me," he opened the book up and said, "It's legends of the Pharaohs, wow, that's cool and a card? Hmmm, Darklord Zerato? Nice, a dark fairy."

Xander frowned and said, "Why a book on old Pharaohs?"

"Umm, my puzzle came from Egypt," Andrew said, "Uncle Richard traded something to Yugi's grandpa for it."

Yugi nodded and said, "Andrew's uncle comes to visit us often and he bought most of Andrew's cards from our shop."

"Hey," Joey said, "We should hang out together, I mean we're gonna be friends, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "That sounds good, right guys."

Angel shrugged but Doyle frowned and said, "As long as we get rid of that runt Weevil Underwood first, he was ready to cheat."

"I can't believe he was willing to do that," Andrew said, "I used to respect him."

Doyle made a face and said, "Boyo, that little bastard is going down and he's nothing to respect."

"Well," Andrew said, "We'll be there tomorrow and we can find out what's going on."

TBC

Who should duel Weevil?

How badly should Weevil be humiliated?

Last chance for suggestions on Doyle's deck.

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Note: This story will be following the Duelist Kingdom Field bonus rule. The life points will be increased to 4000. This story will follow the card game rules.

Andrew walked onto the island and towards the castle, he gulped, he didn't know what was going on but he had to win for Ms. Summers and Jonathon. He looked around and saw Yugi chatting with Doyle and nodding about something, maybe about the cards he had.

Pegasus walked up on the balcony and said, "Welcome one and all to Duelist Kingdom, I know many of you have travelled far to be here for many purposes, some noble and some quite not so noble. The duels will begin in one hour when fireworks light the sky."

Xander sighed, "Oh, for a sniper rifle right now. Boom, right in the head."

"Yeah," Cordelia said, "Then what happens to Joyce and Jonathon? Their souls are trapped wherever they are, right?"

"True violence won't solve this," Xander said, "But anyways, who do we take out first?"

"Weevil," Doyle growled, "That little bug tried to screw with Boyo and Xander."

"Yeah," Xander said, "That little bug and I think it insults all bugs to have him be their player."

Andrew made a face and said, "Xander, you and Doyle can't duel, you need a star chip to wager. Doyle, why are you looking at me?"

"Boyo," Doyle said, "Please lend me one of your chips?"

"You've never even played," Andrew said, "And ummm, well, Weevil's one of the best out there."

Doyle looked at Andrew and said, "Trust me, please?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, here you go Doyle."

An hour later Doyle was looking for Weevil, he meant to crush the little bug and he was going to do it.

Andrew noticed a flash of blue hair and heard Doyle yell, "You little bug get over here, I mean to have some bloody words with you."

Weevil ran from them and Andrew swore he was laughing then he paled, 'A trap, this is a trap, oh god,' he thought as he chased after Doyle.

They ran through the forest until they came to a dueling arena.

Weevil snickered and said, "Andrew, you're a fool for giving a star chip to this brute."

Doyle glared and said, "Boyo's a better man than you, hell, a cockroach's more a man than you'll ever be and I'll be the one to take you down in this bloody tournament."

Weevil laughed and thought, 'This hotheaded idiot will be the first to go. Hah, I wonder if he put his deck together while drunk.'

Doyle glared and thought, 'Alright, boyo's counting on me and I'll make sure not to let him down."

"Now," Doyle said, "I know that you're sure that you are able to beat me so I'll wager all I got to take you down and I won't settle for anything less from you."

Weevil gave an irritating laugh and said, "Why should I agree to this?"

"Because you're a bloody coward if you don't," Doyle said, "And you don't want to appear weak in front of these people."

Weevil frowned and said, "Very well, I'll be sure to be the one to defeat you Doyle."

Andrew's puzzle glowed and he said, "Doyle, be careful, Weevil's an insect duelist and insects are some of the cleverest monsters out there, brute strength is not the way to win."

Doyle blinked and thought, 'Is it possible that Andrew has two personalities: one, the normally happy and babbling personality and this one, the darker personality, the one who seems to have grown a pair.'

The Pharaoh frowned and thought, 'Something about this field looks odd, why was there holographic trees and wastelands on the field?'

'Wait, there are certain fields a monster does better in,' Andrew thought, 'Sanctuary in the Sky was good for fairies and for insects there was forests, they may have others but forests were the main field and Weevil's side is covered in forests.'

Doyle frowned, 'For a holographic arena it looks kinda pretty,' he looked over and thought, 'Andrew has his game face on and right now it's way scarier than Angel's game face.'

"So," Weevil said, "My move and I will play my Basic Insect card."

Doyle looked at the card and said, "Yeah, figured you'd use the bug."

Weevil laughed and said, "You're a rank amateur so play your cards, I need a laugh."

Doyle looked at the cards and said, "Okay, here, since ya got a monster on the field and I have nothing I can special summon this creature."

As he played the card Andrew smiled and said, "A Cyber-Dragon? Oh cool, since he special summoned it he can bring another monster on the field."

Doyle smirked, all those weeks of watching Princess and Boyo play and he learnt quickly, he said, "I summon my Yellow Gadget and because I summoned it I can bring Green Gadget to my hand."

Weevil paled considerably, he saw Doyle play a magic card and asked, "What did you play?"

"Machina Armoured Unit," Doyle smirked and said, "Now Cyber Dragon, destroy his Basic Insect!"

Weevil activated a trap to negate the attack, he suddenly grinned and said, "I'll turn all of your machines into rust."

"Alright," Weevil said, "First, I'll play my Armoured Bee and once per turn I can halve one of your monster's attack points and I choose your Cyber Dragon."

Doyle frowned as he watched his dragon's power decreased and saw Weevil play an equipment card to power up his bee.

Andrew suddenly frowned and said, "It gets a power bonus from the forest too."

Weevil yelled, "Now my bee, give him a sting he won't forget!"

Doyle growled and said, "Since your bug destroyed my dragon I can activate Machina Armoured unit, I'll now summon Proto Cyber Dragon to the field."

Weevil smirked and thought, 'Amateur, he probably killed his trump card,' and said, "Your turn."

Doyle frowned and said, "Alright, my turn," he smiled and said, "Oh yes, this: first of all I'll send these two beasties to the graveyard to tribute summon Ancient Gear Golem."

Andrew's eyes bugged out and said, "Oh hell, Weevil's in trouble now."

"And now Weevil, you wee little cockroach," Doyle said, "I'm gonna squish your bee and then you're next."

As the golem squashed the bee Weevil screeched, "I have not yet begun to fight!"

As the duel progressed Andrew frowned as Doyle used some impressive moves with Weevil mocking him every step of the way but he was getting frustrated by how Doyle was playing, luck seemed to favour Doyle.

Andrew cried out, "Doyle, don't rely on your brute strength, your, umm, machines are powerful but Weevil might be able to outsmart you."

Doyle frowned and said, "Don't worry about me boyo, I'm more worried about you."

Weevil started to go on about his ultimate bug and Doyle frowned and thought, 'This kid is as evil as they came: he cheats and lies and,' he looked at the other kid with the weird hair, 'He'd have done anything to take someone's advantage away.'

"Hey!" Weevil yelled, "I'm talking here!"

Doyle frowned as Weevil played a card to protect it and looked at his hand.

Solomon's voice whispered, '_Ancient gear monsters greatest strength is that most of them work together but the Ancient Gear Golem has a powerful fusion card, there are few greater than it_.'

Doyle frowned and muttered, "That's right, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem but I need two more Ancient Gears on the field but the card doesn't say what monsters are needed."

"Okay," Doyle said, "First I draw," he looked at the card and smiled, 'Cool, Ancient Gear,' he said, "I play Ancient Gear."

As a little machine appeared on the field Doyle nodded and thought, 'Just one more card.'

Weevil grinned manically, he looked at Doyle and suddenly stopped smiling, he asked, "Why aren't you angry?"

Doyle smiled and said, "It's called a poker face boy and I have a great poker face."

Weevil shrugged and said, "You're going down for humiliating me and let me show you how," he suddenly had one of his monsters attack Doyle's green gadget but Doyle simply shrugged.

"You humiliate yourself," Doyle said.

'And god willing if,' he thought, 'If I draw the card I need I'll turn your insects into mush.'

Doyle felt the wind brush him and he said, "I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for boyo." He swore that he felt a spark from the deck, he smiled and said, "Weevil, it's the end for your bugs. I play this fusion card which I needed three of my ancient gears on the field and now I got them."

Weevil watched as Doyle suddenly played a monster and felt something warm spilling down his leg.

Weevil nervously said, "What is that?"

"My Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem," Doyle said as the massive machine walked out, he added, "With an attack of over forty four hundred. I'd like to see your bugs stand up to this?"

Weevil watched as Doyle ordered his card to attack, he looked around fearfully when he realized he couldn't do a damn thing, he had lost to first, an amateur and second, he was sure the guy had been drinking and third?

He was knocked out of the tournament.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, "How did you do this!" You must've cheated, yes, that's it."

Weevil attempted to run away when another dark haired man grabbed him and picked him up.

The dark haired man's face shifted and he said, "I'm a bit peckish," and he bit into Weevil's neck causing Weevil to screech even more.

"Angel!" Andrew screamed, "Don't do that!"

"Yeah," Xander said, "You'll get sick cause I'm not sure if he's even human."

Angel wiped his lips and said, "Heh, don't worry, I took enough to take the edge off him and rat's better."

Doyle walked over and said, "I'm taking your star chips and your bloody glove for myself and also, don't let me hear of you making trouble for any more kids."

"And Boyo, you trusted me," Doyle said as he held Andrew's hand and gave him his star chip back, "This is for you as I only need two star chips."

Pegasus looked up and began to laugh, all of Weevil's cleverness and he loses to a newcomer? Oh Francis Allen Doyle was someone to watch and it might be amusing if Andrew had to duel one of his friends.

Pegasus chuckled, this is going to be so much fun.

TBC

Who should be Andrew's first opponent? Who should Andrew's slash pairing be? Who should Xander's first opponent be?

Please rate and review.


End file.
